The Final Day
by Mentalix
Summary: Sonic wakes up to find himself with a time bomb. After not getting any help, Sonic plans to have vengeance on the man who did it, Dr. Eggman/Robotnik in his last day of his life, then party with his friends to make the best out of it. However, things don't turn out as expected.
1. The Biggest Realization

A new day.

Sonic woke up. He was in Green Hill Zone, his home, and the friendliest place on Earth. The Flickies were singing, and the day was bright and beautiful. but Sonic felt something on his leg. He was sure it was just a animal trying to cuddle with him, since they did that a lot of the time. He looked at it in shock and terror as he screamed in fear. It was a time bomb. He only had 24 hours left before the time bomb would blow up. He also read something on it that angered him: "Have fun!" - Dr. Eggman/Robotnik. Panicking, he predictably tried to break it or get it off. Sonic didn't know what to do anymore, and he bolted over to Tails' workshop, leaving a streak of blue behind him as he dashed with his super quickly woke Tails up.

"Tails! I need to talk to you!", Sonic yelled.

"Not now, Sonic", Tails responded.

"But Tails! It's urgent!", Sonic screamed back.

Tails didn't think it would be actually important, but he decided to get out of bed and ask what had happened to him.

"Fine... What happened this time?", Tails said.

"I woke up on a beautiful day, everything was fine, but then I felt something on my leg! I thought it was just some creature on my leg, but I looked, and it's a time bomb! I only have 24 hours to live!", Sonic admitted sadly.

Tails looked at him and his leg. He really did have a time bomb. He shivered, just thinking of the thought of Sonic dying made him feel sick inside. After all, Sonic the Hedgehog was his best friend! Instantly, he knew what had to be done. He began testing on his leg, to see if he could do anything about it.

It didn't work. When he tried to get the data, nothing happened, as if he was running tests on literally nothing. He looked at Sonic in worry, as small tears started to form at his eyes. Sonic knew what was coming, and it didn't make him happy.

"I'm so sorry, Sonic... Without the data, I cannot do a single thing about it... I am so so sorry! I know you're probably going to ask me if there's anything else that I can possibly do to stop the time bomb. But, no. This is the most powerful device I have. If it can't do anything, there truly is not much that could possibly be done to help it. I don't even think there's anyway I could possibly increase the time left on the time bomb to do something.", Tails said worriedly.

Suddenly Sonic heard something echoing inside his mind he had heard a long time ago: "You never truly appreciate someone until they're gone forever". Shivers ran down his spine as he saw Tails look at him in depression. He gave a smile, but it didn't seem to help much, as Tails still stared at him in complete shock and depression.

Sonic knew what he had to do now, he should see his other friends and have fun, seeing as it was probably his last day of his life. He had a idea. He took Tails with him and got together with his friends. Eventually they were all together, ready to have a party after they were going to attack Dr. Eggman/Robotnik and defeat him once and for all.


	2. Together Forever?

Sonic had all his friends collected. Though they wanted to have fun, they knew they couldn't. There was no time to rest, they had one final mission, and for his last day, they wanted to fulfill his greatest wish he ever wanted: for Dr. Eggmans/Robotniks days to finally come to an end. There they were, at the start. They could finish in five seconds with Sonic's speed, but Dr. Eggman/Robotnik had planted traps all over. They split up into teams (Identical to Sonic Heroes teams), each with different objectives.

Starting off was Team Chaotix. Their goal was to find a way to open a door, so everyone else could advance to the next mission. Before they left though, they all heard Dr. Eggman/Robotnik over the intercom.

"So I see you finally came, you blue rodent. Haven't you learned yet? You'll never truly defeat me, and that is why you'll never get to me! And you brought all your friends! That'll just make it all the more satisfying to defeat you! Have fun with your time bomb, Sonic!", he spouted out.

Sonic could feel anger build inside of him, the only reason he hadn't defeated him yet was because he never wanted to. Dr. Eggman/Robotnik had never beaten him, and Sonic never expected them to either. It just prevented him from getting bored, and gave him something to do, as Sonic never really had to do jobs or anything like that like everyone in Station Square did. But Dr. Eggman/Robotnik had really done it this time. And it really got to him. He had literally just attempted to kill him, and he has seemingly succeeded in doing so. While so many thought occupied and took over his mind, Team Chaotix was finally finished. They talked to each other via walkie-talkies, and they had heard them the whole time. Charmy had gone missing, then Espio, and as soon as Vector had completed his task, he had gone missing too! They had wondered what had happened, but no time to look back, they ironically felt they had "Gotta Go Fast!", seeing as it was Sonic's last day, and it didn't last forever.

Moving on, it was Team Rose's turn to do their mission. Sonic knew he could rely on Amy, seeing as she was overly and insanely obsessed with Sonic. And rightfully so, they had worked hard together. Suddenly, Big went missing. Sonic knew by this point this was definitely no coincidence. Dr. Eggman/Robotnik was up to something, and it didn't look pretty. Why was it that suddenly, Dr. Eggman/Robotnik was so menacing now? He had always been easy to beat before, and Sonic never had any issues with him. But all of a sudden, he was so dangerous! The most evil thing he had ever done was the animals in Green Hill Zone away, but now he had threatened to kill him, and take all his friends down too! It was at that moment that Sonic realized what Dr. Eggman/Robotnik was doing: He had set him up. He had seriously set him up! He just acted weak so that it would be a lot harder when he launched his "real" attack! Amy had just finished, but now she was gone, but Sonic could've sworn he heard a muffled scream through his walkie-talkie. Cream was already gone too.

As Team Dark went, he felt butterflies in his stomach. He was all alone now. Could he really rely on Team Dark though? Shadow had been his rival, and Omega was a robot made by the menace himself, Dr. Eggman/Robotnik. He hoped Rouge wasn't going to go missing though, since she was the most reliable of the 3 members. But to his horror, he heard Shadow speak:

"Rouge is gone."

Sonic didn't know what to do anymore. He was just with Tails and Knuckles now. Knuckles was once his rival too, and Tails was his best friend, but he was just a kid! The most/only reliable person was a kid! But nonetheless, Shadow had finished, and Omega was gone. Before Shadow was gone however, he seemed to take a few seconds before being caught, but he heard him shout into the walkie-talkie. "Save yourself! You'll be... ...too if you don't run away now!". If only Sonic had heard what they would do to him if he was caught. Team Sonic hesitated for a second before taking the risk and going into the final door. He questioned whether or not finishing Dr. Eggman/Robotnik was actually worth it. Was this all just bait for something? He didn't know. But off the three of them went.

This was it. The room was dark, and seemed to be getting darker. They lost Knuckles in there too. It was just Sonic and Tails, the only ones who could fulfill the mission now. They held each other tightly so they couldn't get lost or be seperated from each other. But Tails screamed as he was taken away.

Sonic felt useless. He had lost all his friends. He was the only one left, but he had a time bomb on him. So many thoughts running in his mind, he really had no idea what to do, or what he was even searching for. The whole place just felt like a huge maze at this point. Sonic stopped for a moment and listened. It sounded like when he walked, there was small walking sounds that weren't from him. And sure enough, he heard a tiny delay when he stopped moving, and he knew someone else was also in the room besides him. He thought if he just stood there, they wouldn't move either, so he couldn't be captured. But he remembered he had a timebomb on him. He was scared. He had a idea: If they were designed to totally copy him (Which they were), if he talked, he could hear their voice. He randomly said something, and he heard it. He couldn't believe it. The lights turned on, and he saw what had happened.


	3. Bad Wish

He watched in horror as his friends were slowly getting red eyes and turning robotic. How could he have done this to his own friends?! He heard them screaming from their last words of freedom.

"H-help me... Soni..-Heheheheheh..."

"Don't do this to me, Dr. Eggman/Robotnik..."

"Sonic! I told you to save yourself! Just run now!"

And the moment he listened, he knew what had to be done: he ran. And all he could do was just run. He ran all the way back to Green Hill Zone, where he thought he could hide for a moment. But the flickies... They were victims too. He went to Station Square, but they too, had been infected. Sonic had realized how much misery and trouble his one and only wish turned into. He would probably never get to set up his party. Did he seriously have to fight every one of his friends?! He got on top of a big building where he just looked down. It was him against the world. The city slept as he was lost in the moment. He felt a big feeling in him as he looked down at the city in shame: he couldn't do everything he wanted in his short life. But he had to do something. For all his friends. For everyone he hurt. He looked up.

To his suprise, instead of a beautiful view of the night sky, he saw the Egg Carrier was there. And he heard Dr. Eggman/Robotnik yell:

"So, whats it like to be a loser?", he said smugly.

Sonic could feel insane rage build inside of him. His face turned red. Pure red. He looked up with fire in his eyes. Using a spring, he jumped onto the Egg Carrier.

"You better run." Sonic said.

And he tried, but Sonic got to him.

"Release my friends NOW!" Sonic screamed.

"And why should I? It's not like you can do anything about it. It's quite dark out, as you probably saw from when you were sitting on top of that building, so you have little time left to do anything about it! The chances of you defeating me are like the chances of an Ant killing a human."

Sonic felt his face turn even redder than it already was. He was right. He had little time, and the chances of defeating him were slim. Sonic just ran off again. He saw everyone after him from below. He had only one idea, but it was very unlikely for it to work properly. But it was his only idea besides randomly pressing buttons on Dr. Eggmans/Robotniks machines, which he was completely sure that plan would not work out at all.

He ran back and grabbed his best friend, Tails. Then he ran off again. He spoke kindly to him.

"Tails, I am so sorry this all happened. We can be together again, please join me. I know deep down, inside your heart, you are still you. Please don't leave me like this, this is probably and may as well be my last day on Earth. Though there isn't much time left, I hope we can be friends again. You're still my friend. It's okay if you hurt me, I'll forgive you, if you forgive me.", He said softly.

"ERROR! Could not compute attack. Unknown error occured."

"Hold on.", Sonic quickly said as he ran off.

He ran back with pictures that he showed him of good times they had together as few inventions Tails had made for him.

Tails lost his red eyes, and started to look normal again.

Tails ran to embrace Sonic and thank him. Even if they had everyone else, they couldn't be separated. Dr. Eggman/Robotnik was taking Sonics dream as he tore it apart, but they would never be fooled by him. And Tails was all he needed. He could hack into Dr. Robotniks/Eggmans computer and destroy the things Dr. Eggman/Robotnik had done to them. And that's exactly what they were going to do.


	4. Wish fulfilled

Getting to the Egg Carrier was the easy part. Sonic couldn't run, as it would attract lots of unwanted attention. Instead, Tails flew him over the sky until they eventually found the Egg Carrier.

They quickly but quietly broke off all the security cameras. Sonic and Tails were fast enough to see Dr. Eggman/Robotnik leaving into another room, leaving the control room completely vulnerable. Taking advantage of things, Tails had to quickly hack into Dr. Eggmans/Robotniks machinery and quickly had to undo everything. Doing this was quite simple and easy, even though Dr. Eggman/Robotnik did have a good amount of security. Everything had been fixed. It was all over with, until Sonic remembered and reminded Tails about the time bomb on his leg. It had only 1 hour left before it would finally detonate. Tails tried to remove the time bomb using Dr. Eggmans/Robotniks tools, but nothing worked. Tails frowned, not knowing what to do anymore.

Suddenly, Dr. Robotnik/Eggman walked back into the control room and stared at the two with his jaw dropped. They had hacked into his stuff and returned everything to normal!

"Seize them!", Dr. Eggman/Robotnik yelled to his robots.

His robots came storming into the room. Sonic quickly and easily defeated them, as he always did. However, they suddenly rose back up again, getting stronger every time Sonic knocked them down. Then he realized it. The time bomb on his leg was the energy source! Whenever he moved, it gave them more energy. He couldn't just sit there and do nothing, Dr, Eggman/Robotnik could send pre-powered robots into the room and attack if he just stood still. Eventually, he came up with a plan. He just kept running.

"What are you doing, you rodent? You know you're just powering him even more by running around like the fool you truly are!", Dr. Eggman/Robotnik commented.

"I know", Sonic responded.

He kept running and running, and then Dr. Eggman/Robotnik finally realized what he was doing. "Oh no...", he said.

"Oh yes!", Sonic replied back.

He ran so much the robots eventually had so much power they couldn't handle it. As expected, the robots finally exploded, blowing up the Egg Carrier.

"Help get me out of here, Tails!", Sonic spat out before flying off the Egg Carrier with Tails.

"Anytime, Sonic. Anytime.", Tails said.

They quickly high fived each other before flying back off into Station Square, where they were glad to see everyone back to normal and saying thank you's to the duo.

"So you two finally decided to show up, eh?"

"Ugh... What happened?"

"Thanks guys!"

Suddenly they all remembered Sonic's time bomb attached to his leg. They hesitated, but looked at it slowly. Sonic only had 30 minutes to live.

Sonic and Tails could see the hope they had in their eyes that Sonic would somehow be able to live, but Sonic and Tails looked at each other and with heavy hearts, they had to admit they could not find a cure to stop the time bomb on Sonic's leg. They could see the sadness in everyone's faces, as they looked at each other in depression. It had clearly really gotten to Amy, as she started crying. Even Sonic himself didn't know what to do. He knew on the other side of the world, Dr. Eggman/Robotnik was probably laughing the whole time, if he was still around.

Suddenly Sonic saw his wish come true, Dr. Eggman/Robotnik had finally been arrested, and for life sentence. Without any of his inventions, the police could finally capture him, something Sonic never let them do, but he still wanted someday for Dr. Eggman/Robotnik to be gone someday. Sonic could die happily knowing his biggest and only wish had come true.


	5. A Sliver of Hope

A mere five minutes prior to the time bombs countdown, everyone had truly believed that he was going to die. No hope, it was the end. However, Tails had something fall into his hands. It was a printed paper, something he remembered printing out at the last second on the Egg Carrier. It was the coding of Sonic's time bomb. Tails didn't fully understand it, but to his knowledge, it looked like Sonic might have actually lived.

Everyone else wasn't so sure. Their only source was a kid, and the youngest one there (Besides Cream). They still did have a sliver of hope though. The countdown was getting lower every second. Everyone there said their last words to him and thank you's, even some poems for him. He had truly appreciated him, but not as much as they did then at that moment in time. The quote Sonic remembered was right. "You never truly appreciate someone until they're gone forever."

One minute remaining. Everyone hugged each other as they talked to him kindly and softly, knowing this would probably be their last day together.

Ten seconds left. Everyone counted together, hugging each other even tighter than before.

10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

Everyone shut their eyes. They couldn't watch.

0!

Nothing. No explosion. Was the bomb made with a mistake, or was it just a big prank?

They hesitated, but eventually opened their eyes. Sonic lay there.

"Sonic? Are you alive? Did you plan this out?"

"Yes to the first question, and no to the other."

Everyone cheered. Sonic had made it through his darkest day, and instead of partying for it being his last day, they were going to party for Sonic surviving and making it through. But first, they needed to ask a question to someone.

They walked up to Dr. Eggmans/Robotniks jail cell, and asked why it didn't actually detonate.

"Because I wanted to see your reaction to the plan, and it was brilliant seeing you look so worried! The only reason It didn't detonate was because it was fake, and I didn't want to kill you. You usually keep me from getting bored when I just sit around. I have plenty of robots, so I don't really need to do any work."

And then it was clear, even through two enemies, they had a bond. They were glad they had something to do.

They sneaked out with Dr. Eggman/Robotnik, and then they had the party.

Nobody was happier than Sonic. He had always been able to make friends. Even Shadow, his mortal enemy, had gotten over their fights and became friends. Sonic always thought he was friends with everyone, the Flickies/animals, the citizens of Station Square... But he didn't think of himself as friends with Dr. Eggman/Robotnik, but he was.

And his quote, now that his friends had realized how much they truly appreciated him, they respected him even more than they already did. And the reason for it was Dr. Eggman/Robotnik. Sonic couldn't help but walk up to him and say "Thank you."


End file.
